The trend for encoding and decoding text is to use ever more complex algorithms. To this extent, increasing processing power is required to encode and decode. The logical consequence of this is to use dedicated hardware components, but this still uses stringent computer resources (memory, computer processing cycles) and more powerful energy sources.
Mobile devices often have more constrained resource than a desktop counterpart but often mobile applications only need a low level of encoding. For instance, field sensors and actuators would benefit from a system which presents a good trade-off between: reduced power consumption; computer resource; and security strength.